Simetría
by Memerememe
Summary: La primera vez que me hablaron sobre la isla Paradis, pensé que me estaban tomando el pelo; pero Alicia no estaba bromeando; de eso me pude dar cuenta semanas más tarde, cuando yo y todo las personas de Eras se enteraron de la existencia de los titanes y las murallas, la cual no dejaría indiferente a nadie. Semi AU. OC
1. CAPÍTULO I

**Disclaimer: Los personajes pertenecen a Hajime Isayama-lamentablemente-, excepto los OC (los cuales son varios)**

* * *

 **CAPÍTULO I**

* * *

 _Un corazón tan lleno como un vertedero, un trabajo que lentamente te mata, heridas que no cicatrizarán. Pareces tan cansada e infeliz. Derroca al gobierno, ellos no hablan por nosotros._

* * *

La primera vez que me hablaron sobre la isla _Paradis_ , los tres muros y los titanes pensé que me estaban relatando algún libro de ficción distópica. La persona que me contó sobre esto fue mi amiga y compañera militar Alicia McAvoy, en su momento estaba tan seria que pensé que me estaba tratando jugar una broma; ya me podía imaginar como estallaba en risas mientras me decía _"¡Caíste de nuevo!",_ pero nunca pasó. Simplemente Alicia no paraba de hablar de esta extraña y singular isla. Me contó sobre sus reinas y reyes a lo largo de su historia, sobre los militares y las tres distintas facciones, sobre las murallas y como estas tenían la misión de mantener su población a salvo. Recuerdo que le pregunté varias veces si estaba tratando de tomarme el pelo, a lo cual siempre me respondía que no, que por favor la escuchara, que necesitaba contarle esto a alguien, que yo sería la única que le creería.

La escuché hasta el final, la escuche aunque creyera que no era verdad, la escuche incluso cuando pensé que era un disparate, la escuché, pero no le creí.

Le pregunté por última vez si esto era alguna clase de broma, solo me respondió: " _El tiempo se ha acabado, tenemos que salvarlos, este gobierno nos ha mentido por ocho años",_ recuerdo que cuando dejé la habitación logré escuchar el llanto desesperado de Alicia con una seguidilla de " _Por favor, por favor, por favor…"_ que no paraban. Lo pensé mejor, me detuve en seco y me giré hacía ella.

Habíamos asesinado a más personas de las que hubiésemos querido por culpa de la guerra en la que estábamos contra _Khened,_ y obviamente después de ver tanta sangre y tanta muerte tu mente no vuelve a ser la misma.

Le ofrecí acompañarla hasta la enfermería, con tal de que la revisaran, sus suplicas pararon abruptamente, me miró con ojos desorbitados y negó lentamente con la cabeza. Extrañada y una tanto jodida abandoné la habitación dejando a Alicia sola.

Mi amiga nunca se había caracterizado por ser demasiado cuerda, cuando me uní a la milicia hice amigos inmediatamente y varias personas me contaron sobre la existencia de esta chica un tanto extraña que prefería hablar consigo misma que con los demás, que a veces se enojaba sin ninguna razón aparente, pero que era extremadamente ágil. Desde un principio asocié sus actitudes con las consecuencias de la guerra, ella había estado más años que yo, y después de un tiempo comienzas a ver el mundo con otros ojos.

La primera vez que hablé con Alicia estaba muy nerviosa, sus reacciones siempre parecían impredecibles, pero para mi sorpresa me encontré con una chica dulce y humilde, lentamente nos convertimos en amigas, aunque nunca muy cercanas, supongo que para ella no era fácil abrirse a las personas. Nunca me contó sobre su vida fuera de los cuarteles, lo único que sabía es que no tenía familia, solía insistir para que me contara un poco más de ella, pero después de un tiempo me di cuenta que era un caso perdido, Alicia nunca confiaría en un cien por ciento en mí.

Al salir de la habitación me dirigí al comedor, ya era hora de cenar e iba atrasada, al ver a mis amigos charlando animadamente me olvidé automáticamente del tema de Alicia mientras caminaba hacia ellos. Hoy podría decir que me arrepiento enormemente de mi decisión de ignorar a Alicia.

* * *

 _Solo estoy contando los días que me quedan para morir, simplemente ya no estoy viviendo. Y solo quiero que sepas que si me dices adiós en este día te pediré que seas fiel, porque lo más difícil de esto es dejarte._

* * *

Al otro día, a la hora de almuerzo, solo unas cuantas horas después de lo ocurrido, el Capitán Fisher entró al comedor con una noticia que me iba a dejar confundida; Alicia se había suicidado.

No había hablado con ella desde que me contó aquella historia, porque me fue imposible ubicarla, pero aun así me sentí tremendamente culpable. Sabía que yo era su única amiga, sabía lo inestable y sensible que podía llegar a ser, sabía que estaba sola, y aun así, cuando confió en mi yo decidí no creerle y darle la espalda sin prestarle ayuda.

Cuando el Capitán dejó la habitación me paré abruptamente de la silla, se me había quitado el apetito, caminé hacía la salida rápidamente mientras mis compañeros y amigos me preguntaban si me encontraba bien.

Deambulé por los pasillos del cuartel pensando y pensando. Conocía a Alicia, tal vez no su historia pero si su personalidad, la conocí por casi cuatro años; podía ser tachada de loca, desquiciada e incluso como una loca de la limpieza, pero no una suicida.

Por eso me encontraba más sorprendida que apenada, y más culpable que intranquila. Nunca pensé que Alicia era ese tipo de persona, había estado en campo de batalla con ella y nunca se rindió, inclusive cuando ya había gastado toda su munición y tenía una bala incrustada en su muslo derecho. No, ella seguía luchando, entonces ¿Por qué rendirse ahora?

Sin planearlo llegué a su habitación, se encontraba en el ala este del cuartel, a diferencia de mi habitación que estaba en el lado opuesto. Alicia compartía habitación con una chica con la que muy pocas veces hable, estábamos en distintos escuadrones pero las oportunidades que tuve para conversar con ella pude decir que era una buena chica, un tanto inquieta pero buena chica al fin y al cabo. Su nombre era Hannah.

Me paré al frente de la puerta, simplemente mirando, no podía pensar claramente, estaba muy confundida y mi cabeza era un revoltijo de dudas, y así pasaron los minutos. Me distraje por el ruido de la puerta, alguien estaba saliendo. Miré un tanto asombrada, esperaba que Alicia hubiese sido la que abrió la puerta, era nuestra rutina después de todo, cuando entrenábamos juntas por la noche yo pasaba a su habitación, golpeaba la puerta y esperaba unos segundos apoyada en la pared del frente.

En cambio la persona que puso un pie afuera de la habitación era Hannah, podría decir que se encontraba asombrada de verme allí, como si no hubiese estado esperando mi visita.

-¿Danielle? ¿Qué haces aquí? – Se detuvo por unos segundos a mirarme con sus ojos abiertos de par en par - ¿Acaso no sabes lo que le pasó a Alicia?

La miré un tanto impasible, no quería quebrarme delante de ella.

-Lo sé, yo solo…-No pude continuar, no si no quería llorar delante de ella como una niña. Di un gran suspiro y aparté la mirada, dolida.

Pude sentir como la miraba de Hannah se suavizaba, dio un paso y sentí su mano en mi hombro.

-Sucedió esta mañana por lo que escuché, en las duchas – se detuvo, como si estuviera pensando que decir – Sé que eran amigas cercanas, aún no vienen a retirar sus pertenencias, si quieres pasar no tengo problemas.

Solo asentí con la cabeza mientras Hannah se alejaba por los pasillos. Lo pensé por un momento, claro podía entrar y despedirme, pero ¿Qué sentido tenía? Ninguno. El que entrara a la habitación no iba a disminuir mi culpa o traer a Alicia de nuevo. Me giré y comencé a caminar hacia el centro de entrenamiento; no había avanzado mucho cuando lo volví a pensar. No tenía ningún sentido, al igual que Alicia y su extraña manía de hablar sola mientras practicábamos nuestra puntería. No tenía sentido como Alicia y su extraña y loca historia sobre titanes. Simplemente no tenía sentido, al igual que Alicia.

Y al fin y al cabo eso era lo que me motivo para acercarme a ella. El hecho de que ella fuera un enigma de pies a cabeza, un puzzle por resolver, solo que a este puzzle le faltaban algunas piezas; lo supe desde el inicio, pero aun así lo intenté, desde un inicio acepté el hecho de que nunca iba a estar completo, tal vez con la esperanza de que en lo que demoraba en armarlo iba a encontrar algunas piezas en el camino. Lo que sucedía con Alicia era algo más, sin duda. Porque exactamente las únicas piezas que faltaban eran las que te mostraban lo bonito del paisaje.

Aquella chica no tenía sentido alguno, pero era mi amiga y si ya no sería capaz de volver a ver su rostro, entonces me tendría que conformar con estar por última vez entre sus cosas.

Retrocedí lo que avancé, di un gran suspiro mientras giraba la perilla de la puerta y entré a la habitación, casi sosteniendo el aliento. Se encontraba impecable, después de todo Alicia tenía una obsesión no sana con la limpieza y el ver su habitación me hacía pensar que nada había cambiado, que ella seguía allí.

Cerré la puerta tras de mi y di un paso titubeante, sin querer hacer mucho ruido. Habían dos camas, dos roperos y dos pequeños escritorios con sillas, al medio una ventana y al lado izquierdo de esta la parte de Alicia. En silencio y con cuidado me acerqué a su cama y lentamente me acosté en ella. Me quedé ahí un buen tiempo, debería de estar entrenando como los demás, sé que el Capitán me dará un castigo, pero en este momento no importa, solo importa Alicia y su recuerdo ¿Qué más?

Tendida en la cama desee poder volver el tiempo atrás, solo unas cuantas horas, desearía haber sido capaz de decirle todo lo que significaba para mi como amiga, lo importante que era para _Eras_ , no solo por que yo lo pensara, no era la única que lo hacia, todos sabía lo temeraria y osada que podía llegar a ser en el campo de batalla, era sin duda una de los mejores soldados.

El tiempo pasaba y con él mis pensamientos, no me di cuenta cuando cayó la primera lagrima, ni la segunda, ni la tercera, para cuando fui consciente ya estaba llorando profundamente, deslice mi mano por debajo de la almohada mientras me ponía en posición fetal y ahí me quedé llorando un buen rato. Por momentos parecía que no podía parar, el hipo hizo que me costara respirar, por lo que tuve que incorporarme y abrir la ventana. Sentía poco a poco como un ataque de pánico se construía dentro de mi. Ya había tenido algunos en el pasado, recuerdo que fue en la primera batalla a la que fui, había sido en Khened, específicamente en la ciudad de Treva, hace dos años atrás fue la primera vez que asesiné a alguien, lo hice a un gran distancia, con un rifle francotirador, estaba en posición, con la mira apuntando directamente en la cabeza de un soldado enemigo; por un momento pensé que no iba a matarlo que esto era otro simple entrenamiento, pero la voz del Capitán Muller a mi lado diciendo " _¡Dispare, soldado!"_ me sacó de mi burbuja. Aterrada e histérica disparé. No le di en la cabeza, le di en el pecho, pero el rifle tenía la suficiente potencia para matarlo al instante con un disparo en el tórax. " _¡Qué tiro tan patético, soldado!"._ Fue automático, apenas vi por la mira como su cuerpo caía inerte al piso y como sus compañeros, atónitos y asustados corrían para protegerse, me quedé paralizada; dos más cayeron, esta vez cortesía de Aylén y Pierre, ambos compañeros de escuadrón y también francotiradores. El miedo se había apoderado de mi, Alicia me había contado más tarde que me quedé unos 15 minutos quieta y mirando a la nada.

Miré por la ventana mientras intentaba calmar mis nervios. Una vez que lo hice me senté en frente del escritorio, con un agotamiento que se había estado acumulando desde hace cuatro años, suspiré y eché mi cabeza hacia atrás masajeando mi cuello. En el escritorio de Alicia había unos cuantos libros y lapices. Todos los libros que poseía Alicia trataban sobre historia, algunos títulos decían _"La guerra y la Paz", "Historia del siglo XX", "Armas, gérmenes y acero",_ Alicia amaba la historia, le encantaba leer las historias de antes de el _Holocausto_ _,_ el período en que todo el planeta era habitable, hace unos 50 años atrás.

Tomé un libro y lo empecé a ojear delicadamente, no era una gran fanática de leer aquellos libros, ya de adolescente los tuve que leer casi _obligada_ por mis padres y eso me había desmotivado, además no me gustaba leer sobre lugares que probablemente ya no existían, aún así me sabía toda la historia casi de memoria.

Me preguntaba, ¿Me podría llevar algo? Tenía entendido que Alicia no tenía familia, al menos eso fue lo más personal que me confió, yo era la persona más cercana a ella después de todo, pero encima del escritorio no había nada que me hiciera recordarla, solo unos libros viejos y lapices usados.

Había un pequeño cajón, el cual Alicia siempre cerraba recelosa. Pensé en abrirlo pero eso sería invadir su privacidad ¿No? Pero aún así, cuando más tarde vinieran a retirar sus cosas van a sacar todo y yo me quedaré sin ningún recuerdo. Decidida intenté abrir el cajón, pero no cedió, estaba puesto el cerrojo ¿Dónde podría estar la llave? Busqué por encima del escritorio y la cama, nada. Por debajo, nada. Incluso busqué en las cosas de Hannah y nada. Me quedé pensando en dónde pudo dejar la llave Alicia, cuando miré los libros ¡Los libros, claro! Fue en el libro " _Armas, gérmenes y acero"_ en que encontré la llave, escondida entre las páginas.

Rápidamente abrí el cajón, esperando encontrar un sinfín de cosas, pero solo había una caja.

Una caja de madera oscura, cuadrada, aproximadamente de quince centímetros por lado. Titubeante la tomé entre mis manos, su peso debía de ser de unos 3 kilogramos. La observé detenidamente, en lo que parecía ser la parte superior de la caja habían tres escudos; uno de ellos, el de al medio, tenía una especie de caballo de color verde y una espada saliendo de su frente; el que se encontraba a su derecha eran dos rosas de color rojo, y el último, el de la izquierda, eran dos alas, una blanca y otra azul.

Sin embargo lo que más llamó mi atención no fueron los escudos, sino los emblemas que se leían abajo de cada uno; _"Por su majestad, el Rey",_ _"Por el orden y la paz",_ _"Por la gloria de la humanidad"._ Esto sumado a que aparentemente la caja no tuviera _cubierta_ hacían que mi curiosidad aumentara de manera exponencial.

Creo que estuve unos diez minutos tratando de abrir la bendita caja, pero no había ninguna forma, y cada vez que la agitaba se sentían objetos que se movían en su interior.

Tan concentrada estaba en intentar abrir la caja que me asusté y tiré la caja muy lejos inmediatamente después de que la puerta de la habitación se abriera de golpe, revelando al Comandante Scheider y al hombre que dirigía mi escuadrón, el Capitán Muller, un pervertido despiadado que gustaba de acosar a las nuevas reclutas, sin embargo un gran estratega. Había sido puesta a su cargo debido a mi gran conocimiento de armas y bombas, y también por mi buena puntería con el rifle francotirador.

Rápidamente me puse de pie y los saludé con mi mano en la frente, rogando a los cielos de que no hayan visto la caja que cayó por debajo de la cama. Sin embargo la cara del comandante Scheider me dijo lo contrario, no solo la había visto, sino que también estaba furioso por el hecho; pude ver claramente en sus ojos la ira construyéndose rápidamente.

\- ¡Soldado Amet! ¿Le importaría explicar que hace fuera del campo de entrenamiento? - Podía sentir la amenaza en su voz.

-¡S-Señor, solo me quería despedir de mi amiga, señor!

-¡¿Qué clase de patética excusa es esa, soldado?! ¡Cien vueltas al campo de entrenamiento! Y espero que no se le vuelva a ocurrir la brillante idea de evitar entrenar con sus compañeros soldado, retírese.

Las cien vueltas no hubiesen sido demasiado agotadores si es que el campo de entrenamiento no fuese tan jodidamente grande. Terminé mucho después de la hora de cenar, agitada y cansada fui al comedor a prepararme un emparedado después de haber tomado una ducha.

Las preguntas no paraban de rondar en mi cabeza ¿Qué era aquella caja y que escondía adentro? ¿Qué escondías tan desconfiadamente Alicia? Obviamente la última pregunta que había hecho el comandante no ayudaba a serenar mis dudas.

\- ¿Leyó algún documento de su interior, soldado? - Por un momento me quedé sin responder.

-No, señor- El alivio en su rostro fue evidente, aunque aún había un poco de sospecha en sus ojos.

* * *

 _Quiero ocultar la verdad, quiero protegerte, pero con la bestia adentro no hay lugar donde podamos escondernos. No importa lo que hagamos seguimos estando hechos de codicia._

* * *

 **Las letras en cursiva son extractos de canciones (: Las pondré en orden:**

 **1\. No surprises - Radiohead**

 **2\. Cancer - My chemical romance**

 **3\. Demons - Imagine Dragons**

 **Solo por si les interesa, aparte de que son muy buenas canciones, las recomiendo :)**

 **Espero hayan disfrutado, la idea había estado rondando por mi cabeza de hace ya bastante tiempo, y me he imaginado muuuuuchas escenas que no puedo esperar para escribirlas ya. Dejen sus reviews si quieren, acepto críticas, tomates, dulces y mucho amor -u odio, si así lo desean-**


	2. CAPÍTULO II

**Disclaimer: Los personajes pertenecen a Hajime Isayama-lamentablemente-, excepto los OC**

* * *

 **CAPÍTULO II**

* * *

 _Hoy me desperté rodeada de oscuridad, una pequeña señal de peligro devoró el proceso, siempre ha estado bien cuando me levanto e ignoro esto y es difícil de decir, pero siento todo esto sin peso. Cuando más lo reconozco me siento más animada y ansiosa, y cuanto más avanzo menos puedo enfrentarlo._

* * *

\- ¿Danielle? ¿Dani? Tierra a Dani, ¿Te encuentras bien? - Alphonse repetía. Di un suspiro.

\- Sí Al, solo un poco cansada.

\- ¿Estás segura? Porque desde que ' _Alicia en el país de las maravillas'_ se le zafó el único clavo suelto que le quedaba has estado muy ca-

\- Alphonse, ya cállate - Mi mejor amiga Inna Müller, no era el tipo de persona que te pedía las cosas de buena manera cuando la cagabas en grande e incluso si no lo hacías; probablemente sea la persona más cruelmente sincera que he conocido y a pesar de que muy pocas veces me ha dicho algo amable, sabía que me tenía cariño, siempre podía contar con ella. Sin embargo su personalidad contrastaba con su físico, según muchos Inna se veía como la mujer más angelical de todas las soldados, y no exagero cuando lo digo. Su cabello era de un color muy particular, tomando en cuenta que habían muy pocas personas pelirrojas en la actualidad, el cabello de Inna era casi naranjo, sus mejillas repletas de pecas -lo cual ella odiaba- y sus ojos color azul; tenía una nariz pequeña, al igual que su mandíbula y sus labios, todo en Inna gritaba ' _Encanto',_ pero una vez que abría su boca, toda esa belleza quedaba opacada con su actitud tosca. No es algo malo, sin duda una de las cosas que más me gustaban de ella era su actitud.

Se podría decir que Inna y yo eramos polos opuestos. Yo tenía piel tostada y cabello castaño, y mis labios muy grandes para mi gusto, lo único que me gustaba de mi apariencia eran mis ojos, debido a una enfermidad mi ojo derecho era de color azul y el izquierdo de color miel. Mientras que el cuerpo de Inna era delgado y armonioso el mio era muy curvilíneo. Mi personalidad era mucho más afable que la de Inna, no me enojaba con facilidad y siempre intentaba ser amable.

\- Yo solo digo que debería cambiar tu act-

\- Alphonse, cierra la boca si no quieres que te dé con la silla - Le amenazó Inna. Sin embargi Alphonse sonrió y se acercó peligrosamente a la pelirroja

\- Vaya, vaya Inna. ¿Piensas _darme con_ la silla o _en_ la silla? Porque si es la segunda, encantado te ayudo...

\- Hijo de p...- por solo centímetros Alphonse esquivó el zapato de Inna, se agachó justo a tiempo y salió corriendo del comedor lo más rápido que le dieron sus piernas - ¡Esto no se quedará así, pervertido! - Una vez que la cabeza rubia de Alphonse desapareciera por la puerta Inna fue a buscar su zapato - ¿Lo has oído?

Suspiré - Sí, lo he oído, pero admite que te lo has ganado sola, ya sabes que no se pueden conversar mucho con Alphonse sin que todo se lo tome con doble sentido.

\- Hey, ¿De qué lado estás? - Sonreí.

\- Obviamente del tuyo.

\- No se nota _amiga._ Y no me quiero poner del lado del idiota ese, pero creo que tiene razón; algo te ocurre y no quiero que parezca que no tengo corazón, yo más que nadie sabía que Alicia era tu amiga, pero nunca antes una muerte te ha afectado tanto como ahora... además, ya sabes lo que dicen _'La muerte de un camarada te hará más fuerte'_

 _-_ La diferencia está Inna, en que Alicia se _suicidó -_ A esto Inna no respondió, no sé porqué esto me molestó, por momentos sentí una presión en el pecho - E-Esto es distinto, la última vez que conversé con Alicia fue unas cuantas horas antes de su... ella estaba comportándose muy raro, y me contó esto de...- Abrí mis ojos de par en par.

Ya había pasado solo una semana, nosotros como soldados estábamos más que acostumbrado a la muerte, a estas alturas pareciera que era nuestra mejor amiga. Por lo general, cuando se muere alguien cercano en el ejercito se le honra luchando más fuerte, no lamentándose, al menos eso era lo que nos habían enseñado en nuestros primeros años de entrenamiento, por eso todos se habían estado dando cuenta de mi estado de ánimo. No obstante al hablar esto con Inna en voz alta me hizo recordar la última conversación que tuve con Alicia, y ahora me doy cuenta lo tonta y lenta que fui al demorarme tanto en unir las incógnitas. Las respuestas estaban ahí, en las facciones de las que me contó ¡Las facciones! La Policía militar, Las Tropas Estacionarias y La Legión de Reconocimiento " _¡Por el Rey, por la paz y por la humanidad!"_ Eso me dijo Alicia, y exactamente coincidía con la caja que me había encontrado en su habitación.

\- ¿Danielle? ¿Qué sucede? - Me puse de pie abruptamente.

\- ¡No puede ser, Alicia tenía razón!

\- ¿Qué? ¿Sobre qué? - Miré a Inna, no sabría describir las emociones que se juntaban dentro de mi ¡Alicia tenía razón! ¡ _Alicia tenía razón y yo decidí no creerle!_ Lentamente la sonrisa que se había formado en mi cara por la emoción desapareció, formando una mueca de preocupación ¿Qué clase de amiga era? - ¡Danielle! Responde de una puta vez.

\- Alicia me contó una historia, antes de morir, pero yo no le creí, no parecía de verdad, por un momento pensé que me estaba intentando de tomar el pelo y...

\- Espera, espera, cuéntame todo un poco más calmada...

Inna ¿Me creerás, o harás como yo hice con Alicia? Tragué con fuerza, si Alicia me contó la verdad, entonces tenía que hacer su voluntad _"El tiempo se ha acabado, tenemos que salvarlos"_

\- Inna, me tienes que prometer que me vas a creer y que no le contarás a nadie.

\- Danielle me estás asustando.

\- No, no, no, hablo en serio, ¿Que dirías si te dijera que los titanes existen?

Mientras le contaba a Inna todo lo que me había dicho Alicia, cada duda que tenía se iba aclarando sola. Todas las respuestas siempre estuvieron ahí, pero nunca fui consciente. El Comandante ocultaba algo, pero ¿Qué era?

Cuando terminé la historia Inna me estaba mirando seria, no le gustaban las bromas y seguro que pensaba que esta era una.

\- Entonces, me dices que hay titanes que se comen personas, vale ¿Y como piensas que te creeré?

\- Porque encontré una caja - Inna enarcó una ceja, mirándome incrédulamente - Inna, la caja que encontré era de las tres facciones que me habló Alicia, estaban talladas y pintadas, y abajo tenían tres lemas, justo los que me había dicho Alicia. - Inna se quedó callada un rato mirando un punto fijo, pensando - No me crees ¿Verdad?

Inna solo me miró, después de unos segundos suspiró y abrió la boca para hablar pero la cerró de inmediato. Nos quedamos en silencio por unos minutos, al final Inna fue la que rompió el silencio.

\- Y cómo puedes estar tan segura de que no es algo que se inventó Alicia.- Pensé por segundos las respuesta

\- No tengo ninguna forma de estar cien por ciento segura, supongo que la única forma de la cual podemos estar segura es robando la caja.

\- ¿Robar?

\- Tal vez ¿Pedir prestada? El día en que encontré la caja el Comandante me vio con ella y la confiscó, pero fue muy raro, por que el fue _personalmente_ a la habitación de Alicia _específicamente_ por la caja.

\- ¿Cómo sabes que fue por la caja?

\- Inna, ¿Desde cuándo el comandante va _personalmente_ a la habitación de un soldado? Cuando entró me asusté y la caja se me cayó, el estaba muy enojado e incluso me hizo una pregunta muy extraña.

\- ¿Qué preguntó?

\- Me preguntó si es que había visto lo que estaba dentro de la caja, cuando le dije que no se alivió un montón, debiste de haber estado ahí, sé que me creerías si lo hubieras visto con tus propios ojos.

Inna se me quedó mirando, pensando.- No lo sé Danielle, todo esto de los titanes y la isla me parece un tanto ficticio ¿No?

\- Ya te dije, solo hay una forma de averiguarlo, hay que robar la caja.

\- ¿Estás loca? Qué piensas hacer ¿Escabullirte a escondidas a la oficina del comandante?

\- ¡B-Bueno, si lo pones así claro que no! ¡No estaba pensando en hacer eso!

\- ¿Sabes lo que te harían si te descubren haciendo eso?

\- ¡Qué ya te dije que no lo haré!

\- Hay que pensar en hacerlo de otra forma, algo más sutil.

\- Espera, ¿Me crees? - Pregunté dudosa

\- Claro que no, hasta que no lo vea con mis propios ojos no lo creeré, pero si es que es verdad, si es que hay gente en este instante viviendo en esas circunstancias, entonces creo que no podríamos hacer menos que ayuda.

\- ¿Y cómo piensas ser más sutil?

* * *

 _Cuando era joven el mundo era más pequeño, las ciudades eran enormes, los edificios eran más altos. Me sentía muy fuerte, mis padres se veían más fuertes, pero la vida tiene un camino que se muestra con grandeza. Entonces nos quitan esas piezas que nos formaron, luego nos enseñan cosas que nunca imaginamos. Todos tenemos las mismas memorias, y aquellas fotos que hicimos aún forman un modelo._

* * *

Afortunadamente _una_ semana después, nuestra ayuda llegó, y no tendríamos que colarnos en la oficina del comandante, por que ya no teniamos comandsnte, resulta que éste estaba involucrado en asuntos de drogas y prostitución infantil. Scheider en contra de su voluntad fue destituido de su cargo e inmediatamente puesto tras las rejas. Y al parecer estos no eran los únicos cargos que se le presentaban, estaba acusado de haber prestado ayuda militar y logística a _"La_ _Coalición",_ nuestro gran enemigo en guerra desde hace 8 años, cuando estalló la Gran Guerra. Yo luchaba por " _Eras",_ una potencia que buscaba la libertad de todos y todas, la cual había sido arrebatada por el antiguo reino.

En un principio no había sido así, no habían distintas naciones, ni distintas ideologías. Todos habíamos nacido en _Arcadia,_ un basto territorio, el único continente habitable en la actualidad, pero era muy difícil encontrar algo positivo sobre el reino de _Arcadia_ , habían más cosas malas que buenas.

Se basaba en un sistema de castas del cual no había ninguna forma de moverse; lo peor se lo llevaban las personas de castas inferiores, las cuales tenían que soportar día a día injusticias cometidas por la nobleza.

Yo tenía 10 años cuando la revolución empezó, y mis padres, a pesar de tener una hija pequeña, estuvieron en primera fila, apoyando a Eras en el momento en que se separó de Arcadia. Esto, obviamente había provocado altercados entre el Rey y los nobles de Arcadia, algunos decidieron venir a Eras, pero con la condición de que abandonarían su título nobiliario y aceptaran que eran iguales ante los demás; y para aquellos que no querían por nada del mundo dejar su vida de lujo, se quedaron allá, pero entonces la antigua nación se vio dividida, entre personas que no querían abandonar pero que querían un cambio y los que creían que Arcadia se encontraba bien como estaba; entonces crearon _La Coalición_ con un lema que decía " _Libertad y riquezas para todo aquel que viva en nuestra hermosa y gloriosa región de Khened"._ Y así fue como _Arcadia_ desapareció y _Khened_ y _Eras_ nacieron y con ello la guerra entre dos naciones.

Pero hoy en día Eras sufría una gran depresión, las últimas batallas las hemos perdido, más de mil soldados muertos por cada mes que pasaba, la desesperanza se estaba haciendo lugar en nuestras vidas.

\- Danielle, hoy es la noche.- Alphonse apareció al lado, susurrando cerca mio, enarqué una ceja.

\- ¿De qué hablas?

\- Hoy iremos a la oficina del ex comandante y buscaremos la maldita caja. Me tomó un minuto darme cuenta de qué estaba hablando.

\- ¡¿Alphonse?! ¡¿Cómo tú te enteraste?!- Sentí una mano en mi hombro derecho.- ¡Inna! ¿Tú le contaste?

\- Danielle, maldición, baja la voz.

\- Aylén y Pierre también lo saben.- Alphonse sonrió.

\- Inna ¿Me están jodiendo? - Inna solo rodó los ojos.

\- Dan, mañana llegará el nuevo comandante, si quieres la jodida caja nos acompañas y si no la quieres iremos solos.- Resulta que el capitán general de la ciudad de Belmet sería el nuevo comandante.

Justo cuando Inna terminó de hablar llegaron Aylén y Pierre.

Estábamos en el campo de entrenamiento, al inicio de cada año había que elegir algún deporte de combate o defensa personal, Alicia y yo habíamos decidido probar con _Krav Magá_ hace ya tres años, un tipo de combate cuerpo a cuerpo que contempla la defensa contra uno o varios atacantes, utilizando agresiones con o sin armas. Inna, Alphonse, Aylén y Pierre habían elegido Judo, el cual se practicaba al otro lado del campo de entrenamiento. Aunque el primer año tienes que hacer de forma obligatoria el curso básico de defensa personal. Seguramente si los veían acá conversando conmigo les darían algún castigo.

\- ¿De qué hablan?

\- Danielle, les he contado porque sé que podemos confiar en ellos, han prometido ayudarnos.- Aylén y Pierre al escuchar a Inna asintieron.

\- Si es cierto lo que Alicia decía quiero ser la primera en saberlo - dijo Aylén con una sonrisa, la miré con una ceja arqueada ¿Acaso no fueron ellos los que siempre trataron de loca a Alicia?

Me giré furiosa hacia Inna - Prometiste no contarle a nadie.

\- Danielle, nosotras dos no seriamos capaces de llegar a la caja sin la ayuda de otros, hay cámaras y soldados por todas partes, sin mencionar que la estúpida de Tanya nunca te quita los ojos de encima.

La miré sorprendida y enojada, sinceramente, ¿En qué estaba pensando cuando le contó a tantas personas? Pero aún así, era Inna, la pelirroja que no hacía algo sin pensarlo unas diez veces antes.

\- Tienes un minuto para explicar tu plan, si no me convences entonces nadie irá a por la caja ¿Entendido?

Todos asintieron. Para tener más privacidad nos escapamos del entrenamiento -esto ya se estaba haciendo un hábito- fuimos hacia la habitación de Aylén, ahí Inna me explicó en qué consistiría el plan, la verdad era bastante sencillo y fácil de aplicar, después de cenar Inna iría a la habitación de seguridad a distraer a quien fuera que se encontrara ahí, mientras que Aylén y Pierre llamarían la atención de cualquier soldado o capitán que estuviera cerca de la oficina del comandante, Alphonse y yo seríamos los encargados de entrar, Alphonse vigilaría la puerta y yo buscaría la caja.

\- Ahora, no estamos totalmente seguros que la caja se encuentre ahí ¿Qué haremos si es así? - pregunté.

\- Si la caja no está ahí, entonces la damos por perdida, tal vez Scheider se la llevó con él a la cárcel, pero aun así, Danielle, hay muchas posibilidades, también está que todo sea una farsa o que dentro de la caja no haya algún documento u objeto que nos deje satisfechos.

\- Entonces no entiendo porqué quieren sacrificarse tanto, si nos descubren nos pueden acusar de rebeldía, solo déjenme a mi hacer esto -

\- Ni lo sueñes Danielle, desde que Inna me contó aquella historia no he dejado de pensar en que si es real o no, todos sabemos que Alicia no era la persona más sensata, pero si tu dices que viste una caja que coincidía con lo que dijo Alicia, entonces puede ser que la chica haya dicho la verdad, ahora dinos ¿Estás segura sobre la existencia de esta caja?

\- La tuve en mis propias manos, Alphonse. - Aylén dio un paso al frente.

\- Danielle, creo que hablo por todos cuando digo que queremos ayudar sea lo que sea que contenga esa caja.

Me mantuve callada por unos cuantos segundos, sin poder entender porqué querían ayudar, ellos no eran amigos de Alicia y sabía lo que pensaban de ella. Suspiré y aparté la vista, no podía evitar sentir cierto nudo en la garganta cada vez que pensaba en ella, y a pesar de que la quería tal vez como una hermana, al igual que Inna, mientras más analizaba la historia que me había contado, más irreal parecía, simplemente no podía evitarlo ¿Titanes? Suena sumamente estúpido, aún así, tenía unas ganas enormes de saber que contenía aquella caja

\- Chicos, la verdad, agradezco su ayuda, pero no creo que sea neces-

\- ¿Te estás acobardando? - Inna me desafió arqueando su ceja. Me conocía muy bien, sabía que reaccionaba automáticamente a esa frase.

\- Eso es lo que quisieras Inna, pero no, solo no quiero meterlos en problemas por algo que _probablemente_ ni existe.

\- Pero esa no es una decisión que tu tengas que tomar, sabemos los riesgos y aún así queremos ayudar, ¿Aceptarás venir con nosotros? - Miré a Inna incrédula.

\- Creo que es al revés, ustedes debería de venir conmigo, _yo_ fui la que descubrió la maldita caja.

\- _Yo_ fui la del plan.

\- Alicia era _mi_ amiga.

\- Chicas basta - Alphonse nos paró.

\- Pueden decidir si iremos o no, el tiempo se acaba. - Dijo Pierre impaciente, seguido con un sonido de afirmación de cada uno excepto de mi.

Lo pensé por un momento, si todo salía acorde al plan entonces tendríamos la caja en nuestras manos esta misma noche, lo cual sería muy oportuno, sin mencionar que aquel pensamiento me ha quitando el sueño y me ha distraído de día. Después de pensarlo di un suspiro.

\- Muy bien, lo haremos esta noche.- Dije al final, todos asintieron, excepto Alphonse, quien me miró con una sonrisa.

\- Sabía que algún día caerías ante mis encantos Danielle, ¿será en tu habitación o en la mía? - Pierre y Aylén estallaron en risas mientras que Inna lo miraba atónita.

\- ¿Eres idiota o simplemente un pervertido?

\- Inna cariño, entiendo tus celos, osea mírame, pero esta conversación es entre Danielle y yo - No pude evitar reír con la expresión de Inna más las risas de Aylén y Pierre.

\- No se puede hablar seriamente contigo Alphonse, das asco - Alphonse suspiró ante el insulto de la pelirroja y se acercó a mi.

-Creo que deberíamos de terminar esta conversación en mi habitación los dos _solos_ , acá no hay mucha _privacidad. -_ Dijo guiñándome el ojo

Me reí por las cosquillas que me provocó su aliento cerca de mi oreja, sin embargo lo alejé gentilmente con mi mano en su hombro, la cual él rápidamente tomó entre las suyas y la acercó a sus labios para besarle.

\- Me alagas Alphonse, pero si no fuera por que coqueteas con todo lo que se mueva, alegremente aceptaría, pero ya sabes, ese no es exactamente el caso.

Alphonse se llevó ambas manos al pecho con una mueca de dolor, como si mis palabras le hubiesen dañado, lo cual me hizo reír aún más.

\- No sabes cuanto daño hacen tus palabras _mademoiselle_ Danielle. - Inna rodó los ojos y separó a Alphonse rápidamente de mi.

\- Será mejor que nos alistemos, ya falta poco para la hora de cenar.

Y así fue como comenzó la misión que Alphonse quiso llamar _"_ _Operación titanes"_

* * *

 _Cuando los días sean fríos y las cartas hayan sido jugadas, y los santos que veamos estén hechos de oro, cuando tus sueños fracasen y aquellos a los que alabamos son los peores de todos y la sangre corra añeja_

* * *

 **1 y 2. When I was young - Blink 182**

 **2\. Demons - Imagine Dragons (Sí, de nuevo por que los amo)**

 **Ufff no sé qué decir, tenía este capítulo listo incluso antes de haber publicado el primer capítulo xD pero se me había olvidado, y como no he tenido tiempo para escribir (soy esclava del estudio ;-;) ahora lo publico por que vi que alguien empezó a seguir el fic y me llegó una notificación... Jejejeje, ahora tengo una semana de vacaciones, así que escribiré como loca jejejeje**


End file.
